Perfect way to start the perfect year
by gleeba
Summary: This is just a oneshot RnR fic, Rachel has to spend new-years at work which seemed like going to be her worst new-years..until a handsome man drops by. My summary kinda sucks P. please R


It was an early December, Rachel Green is spending Christmas time with her friends. Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler. It was a bit cold. Chandler and Joey are watching football in the TV while Monica is preparing the turkey. Phoebe and Rachel are out in the balcony talking.

"So, do you have anyone at all that I can date with?" Rachel asked.

"Eh. Not that I know of. All the guys I meet just turn out to be gay or not straight"

"Pheebs, gay is another term for not straight"

"No I mean. Like. Physically."

"Oooh" Rachel nodded a bit shocked.

"Come on. Let's go in. Seems like dinner's ready!"

"Ok.." Rachel said while both ran fast inside because of the coldness.

"So Rach, are you just spending New-Year here or somewhere else?" Monica asked while she took the delicious turkey out.

"Nope. Apparently I'm working late!"

"Come on!" "What?""It's New-Years!" the gang said all together at the same time as they moaned.

"Well. I just have to keep myself busy and not think about another relationship-less New-Year" Rachel replied as she put her coat and scarf on.

"Ok. do you atleast want us to save you some food? cos Joey's gonna eat all that turkey" Monica asked.

"Heeyy. I'm not planning to eat it. Just not not eat it!"

"Well. Joe, It's ok. You can just eat all that since Chandler doesn't eat thanksgiving food and Phoebe is vegetarian." Monica said.

"-Chandler..It's new-years.." Rachel reminded Chandler with a bit quizzical look.  
"It is but--y-you serve turkey in thanksgiving" he said with a bit hesitation on his answer.

"Happy New-year everyone!!" an awkward silence hit the room for a while. Rachel waved to her friends as she went off to her work at Ralph Lauren.

"Hello Rachel. Glad to see you here!" Mr. Zelner greeted

"Hello Mr. Zelner. Atleast I'll have someone to spend new-year's eve with"

"Actually. I better get going. It's my day-off tommorow"

"Ok"

"Atleast have fun!" Mr. Zelner said as he took his suitcase and headed out.

Now she's starting the new year alone. Without anyone. Crap! That was the word perfect to describe her love-life.

"Hello?" a middle aged attractive man greeted.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Yeah, just shopping to buy some gifts for my sister"

"Ok, well I have tons of choices here" Rachel said as she pointed a direction.

"Well. Actually,I'm not really good at picking out gifts. Could you please help me?" the man asked.

"Hehe, that's kinda my job actually" she smiled.

"Oh right. Arent you going to celebrate New-years with your family?"

"Err I had to work late. What about you? shopping for gifts ten minutes before"

"Oh my god! I didn't realize the time! Oh she's gonna kill me. I'm so stupid"

"Well, atleast you can still celebrate with them" she said as full sadness came up from her face. She felt very alone.

"You know I can just stay here"

"Right. You'll blow off your family for a stranger you don't even know" she said she wiped a tear from her face.

"Uhh. Ok. I'm Ross Geller and you are?"

"I'm Rachel Green. Wait. You have the same last name as my friend"

"That's because she's my sister. And your the girl that I've lived next door to since high-school."

"Oh my god!! you are Monica's brother? look at you. I didn't even recognise."

"Yeah well I did"

"How long?"

"Just now"

"Oh"

"Well. turns out we both know each other so now can I stay here for new-years?"

"Really? start new-years with clothes all around"  
"Hey, I'll probably just add get over my phobia of clothes in my resolutions" he joked.

Then they heard fireworks start to go. There were some noise but they focused their attentions outside the window and watched the beautiful firework as it blew up in the sky.

"It's beautiful" Rachel said as she stared admiringly to the sky.

"Yeah" Ross quietly agreed as he looked at her, probably not more into the fireworks as he was agreeing. She immidiately noticed he was looking weird at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" he replied as he stared away.

"Oh come on!" she said as she begged him.  
Ross chuckled, he looked down a sighed. It felt a lot like a dream for Rachel Green to be actually talking to her like actually talk, not in just the phone when she's looking for Monica.

"Well..." he said hesistating a bit, it's either now or never "..It's been a known tradition that you have to kiss someone at the start of the year.."

"..And?"

"A-and we have 30 seconds left..I sort--I was wondering if you--not that I-"

"Ross Geller, do you want to kiss me tonight?" she asked straight since he couldn't. Ross nodded and Rachel giggled since he hasn't changed his personality and shyness.

10..9..8..Ross awkwardly came closer 7..6..5... he put his arma around her waist and she placed her on his neck 4..3...2.. they lean closer..1..they finaly kissed, it felt weird in a good-wonderful way. Their lips brushed each other's. Ross was about to pull away but Rachel pulled him tighter, he hands were from his neck to his hair.

That was the perfect start of the perfect new-year. 


End file.
